Mis recuerdos sobre ti
by Sarah Starlight
Summary: Ya había sufrido muchísimo por haberlo olvidado... ahora solo pensaba en pasar todo el tiempo que fuese posible a su lado, no dejarlo ir nunca más... amarlo hasta el último aliento... -CAPÍTULO 5 UP-
1. Durante la batalla

_Mi primer fic de esta adorable pareja, es que los amo! Bueno, no está de más recordar que no me pertenece nada de este universo, todo es por inspiración del maravilloso trabajo de Nakaba Suzuki. La historia tratará sobre lo acontecido en los capítulos 71 hasta el 112 del manga de Nanatsu no Taizai que tengan relación con Diane y Harlequin; será enfocado desde el punto de vista de Diane, si no siguen el manga les advierto que acá habrá mucho spoiler entonces._

**_NOTA:_**Este primer y corto episodio es durante el enfrentamiento entre King y Helbram, mi imaginación de cómo lo vivió Diane...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**DURANTE LA BATALLA**

El dolor era insoportable, sentía que todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban… y aún faltaba el golpe final, todo, absolutamente todo por lo que había luchado ahora sería inútil… entreabrió los ojos para ver cómo su enemigo preparaba su último ataque, sería el fin… moriría atravesada por cientos de cristales de hielo… cerró nuevamente sus ojos en espera de la muerte…

Pero el ataque nunca llegó, en su lugar sintió como una fría brisa caía sobre su cuerpo, ¿qué pasó? Lentamente abrió los ojos- Ki… King… -susurró incrédula, en verdad no esperaba que alguien llegara a rescatarla... escuchó sus reclamos, sintió su frustración, sintió el dolor en sus palabras mientras culpaba a Hauser y a Guila por sus heridas- No… ellos… pelearon para protegerme… no… no los culpes… -explicó Diane entre susurros.

Por qué… nunca puedo… proteger a las personas importantes para mí…?

Escuchó que se reprochaba él, no pudo explicarse la repentina e indescriptible calidez que sintió al escucharle, ¿importante para él? ¿Acaso ella era tan importante para él? De pronto recordó la última conversación que había tenido con King, esa conversación donde ella le preguntaba si el capitán se habría puesto igual de furioso si en lugar de Elizabeth la hubiesen secuestrado a ella.

_Yo definitivamente… yo definitivamente me pondría furioso! E incluso si tuviera que ir solo, iría a rescatarte!_

Fue la rotunda y segura respuesta que él le había dado en ese entonces, ella no lo tomó más que como una respuesta amable de su compañero, pero ahora King había cumplido su palabra y allí estaba, rescatándola.

Los estruendos de una nueva batalla la sacaron de sus pensamiento y la regresaron a la realidad, el dolor no le permitía escuchar claramente lo que se hablaba, pero se esforzaba por hacerlo… y de pronto lo escuchó, tan seguro de sus palabras- Hellbram, no te pediré que entiendas… cuán importante es ella para mí.

_¿Importante… para él?_ –repitió Diane en su mente… aún confundida con esa confesión, sintió como de pronto una ráfaga de aire llegó a su rostro y el sonido intenso de un golpe… entreabrió un poco los ojos y vio como King caía frente a ella, para su horror observó como las inmensas raíces lo golpeaban, intentó en vano incorporarse y ayudarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba tan herida que era cuestión de tiempo que sus últimas fuerzas le abandonaran.

Un nuevo ataque y ahora era Hauser quien la protegía, pero él también era derrotado y con un certero golpe era lanzado hacia ella- _ya basta, por favor, ya basta_ –repetía en su mente, incapaz de poder hacer algo para protegerlos también, sus fuerzas estaban al límite, pronto, muy pronto perdería el conocimiento y todo acabaría…

Escuchó nuevamente, a lo lejos, la voz de Helbram dirigiéndose a King- Ahora, Rey de las Hadas, observa la cruel muerte de aquella a la que amas. Guarda esta imagen en tus ojos, mente y corazón…

Era con seguridad una sentencia de muerte, pero había algo en esa sentencia que le reconfortaba y no le dejaba rendirse, ¿esperanza? ¿Amor? ¿Acaso King la amaba? Él siempre había sido muy atento con ella, pero jamás se imaginó que él la amaba… y de pronto y sin percatarse siquiera, nuevamente esa calidez la llenaba por completo… esa esperanza de un mejor futuro la inundaba… comenzaba a sentirse mejor, el dolor se alejaba lentamente… y ese aroma… ah, ese aroma tan nostálgico…

Los fuertes estruendos resonaban lejanos... tan lejanos...

Sus fuerzas volvían, pudo escuchar claramente la frustración de Helbram mientras gritaba- ¡No puede ser! Los ataques… no la alcanzaron en absoluto?! Tú… concentraste todo tu poder no en tu propia protección o en atacarme, sino en proteger a esa chica media muerta?!

_King… ¿me estuvo protegiendo todo este tiempo?_ –se preguntó a sí misma mientras recobraba nuevamente pleno control sobre su cuerpo… pero ese aroma a flores… dulce, suave... tierno… nostálgico… no podía explicarse todo lo que representaba para ella...- Yo… recuerdo… este olor… -susurró.

Harlequin…

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Harlequin

_¡Estoy de vuelta! Bueno, este capítulo lo he logrado escribir muy pronto a decir verdad... ¡que alegre! es que, en serio, ¡me encantan Diane y King! Espero que les guste lo que he escrito... _

**_Gracias a quienes han tenido la amabilidad de leer este fic, gracias a overlordpringerx por su review, a LesHeartfilia por su seguimiento :)_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**HARLEQUIN**

Harlequin…

Al recordar ese nombre un inexplicable dolor le inundó el alma, lo sentía tan próximo, tan presente y a la vez tan triste, sintió como el peso de un gran sufrimiento se arremolinaba a su alrededor, impidiéndole respirar…

Pero… ¿quién era Harlequin? Se preguntaba, pues no lograba recordar más que una sombra en una pradera borrosa, irreconocible… pero recobrar este recuerdo, aún incompleto, le causaba tanto sufrimiento…

Harlequin… era una persona que hace mucho tiempo había sido muy importante para ella, una persona que le daba seguridad y afecto… en ese época de su vida no se había sentido sola… había sido feliz, muy feliz, lo sabía con total seguridad, porque incluso aunque no lo recordaba completamente, sí recordaba ese sentimiento de felicidad… era como si hubiera encontrado lo más valioso que alguna vez tuvo y en algún momento perdió…

Abrió los ojos, ya no sentía dolor en sus heridas, éstas habían sanado un poco… pero aún seguían allí, igual que la batalla a muerte que enfrentaba a King con Helbram...

Diane observaba la fiereza con que King respondía los ataques de quien consideraba aún su mejor amigo, pero aunque estaba completamente afligida por la batalla… en realidad su mente divagaba en aquella pradera… tratando de explicarse de quién era la silueta que recordaba, sin lugar a dudas había sido una persona en extremo importante para ella, casi podría asegurar que ese ser que no lograba identificar respondía al nombre de Harlequin…

Dejó al lado sus pensamientos al momento de ver como Helbram caía derrotado y presenció conmovida el dolor de King al despedirse de su amigo para luego dirigirse hacia ella…

Lo siento, Diane. Te puse en peligro, todo por ti misma… -se disculpó King.

Al ver su semblante tan preocupado y culpable, Diane no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír en agradecimiento, pero su mente se había vuelto un torbellino de sentimientos y pensamientos que se agolpaban- … Gracias… King… -fue todo lo que fue capaz de responder.

King estrujó con fuerza a Chastiefol- Déjame el resto a m...

Harle… quin –le interrumpió Diane, logrando que un inmediato semblante atónito se posara en el rostro del Rey de las hadas.

Ese nombre suena… realmente nostálgico, pero… no puedo recordar… quién… es –acotó Diane, no entendía por qué comentaba esto con él, pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que King conocía la identidad de esta persona tan importante para ella.

King sonrió- ¡… probablemente fue sólo un sueño! –su respuesta fue espontánea, pero Diane no sabía por qué le quedaba la impresión que le estaba mintiendo… esa sonrisa parecía tratar de esconder un profundo dolor…

Y ella lo notaba, no podía ser indiferente ante esa sonrisa llena de amargura, por un breve instante pensó en no volver a tocar el tema para no hacerlo sufrir… pero tan pronto como este pensamiento le abordó otro tomó su lugar: ella no era ese tipo de chica que aceptaba una respuesta vaga como esa, ¿cómo podría aceptar que Harlequin era solo un sueño? Ese sentimiento tan cálido que aún le perforaba el alma no podría ser el resultado de un simple sueño… no, no podía serlo…

Diane sonrió también, quería continuar con la conversación, pero Hauser les interrumpió, había olvidado por completo que aún tenían la misión de rescatar a Elizabeth…

Su conversación con King no había terminado, ya había tomado la decisión de hablar nuevamente con King cuando hubieran rescatado a la princesa, pero de que él sabía algo… estaba segura de que él lo sabía y era cuestión de tiempo para que ella también lo descubriera…

En las horas siguientes no tuvo ninguna otra oportunidad más para pensar en quién era Harlequin y qué relación tuvo con ella en el pasado, la batalla contra Hendricksen fue tan intensa que todos sus pensamientos y esfuerzos se concentraron en rescatar a Elizabeth y ayudar a sus compañeros…

Aún así no pasó por alto que alguien no dejó de protegerla ni se apartó de su lado en esos momentos tan peligrosos…

King cuidó de ella en todo momento… ¿desde cuándo él velaba por ella sin que ella lo notara?

Continuará...

* * *

Nota: El próximo episodio tratará sobre cómo Diane ¡AL FIN! recupera sus recuerdos...


	3. Recuerdos

Estoy de vuelta! Perdonen la demora, es que estuve muy ocupada ;-; pero acá les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero les guste :) nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todos los que amablemente me han indicado que les gusta mi historia, me han dejado un review o la están siguiendo.

No logré escribir el capítulo tan pronto como hubiese querido **Overlordpringerx**… te quedé mal en ese aspecto, pero sería divertido que lograras traducir todos tus fics :)

Gracias **Lizeth** por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo también! También agradezco el review anónimo xD que alegre que te gustara mi historia!

Y como siempre digo, me encantan sus reviews, así que no sean crueles y déjenme algunos :D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**RECUERDOS**

* * *

La batalla había finalizado y ellos habían triunfado, pero justo en el instante en que Meliodas cayó y Elizabeth rápidamente le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse, en ese preciso instante el amor entre ambos no pudo negarse.

Y fue justamente ese momento el que tomó a Diane por sorpresa, en lo que menos había pensado hasta ahora era en el amor, en su amor por Meliodas para ser más explícitos, aunque al inicio sintió una opresión en el pecho… así de rápido como llegó se fue… en el fondo se sentía feliz por ellos dos…

Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada se cruzó con el rostro preocupado y triste de King que le observaba… por unos momentos ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada…

Y al ver la profundidad de sus ojos color miel, la imagen de esa persona en la pradera volvió a su mente confundiéndola, y es que esos ojos melancólicos… que tanto consideraban su amor no correspondido por el capitán, le hacían sentir tanta calidez… porque ella no olvidaba lo que había confirmado hacía poco tiempo: que King la amaba y que daría todo por su bienestar, incluso renunciar a su amor por ella por tal de verla feliz con ese a quien ella amara.

Afortunadamente la aparición del rey Baltra distrajo a todos, incluyéndolos a ambos, el discurso del rey donde agradecía a los pecados alegró a la gigante, quien se apresuró a indicar que ellos simplemente habían hecho lo que cualquiera haría por un amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír hacia King, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

En el resto del día, el pueblo de Liones se dedicó completamente a tratar a los muchos heridos que dejó el enfrentamiento, así como a recuperar los cuerpos de quienes no lograron sobrevivir; en cuanto a los pecados, era de notar que Meliodas no se apartara del lado de Elizabeth el resto del día, incluso al llegar la noche no se acercó al Boar Hat para nada. Merlin y Gowther también parecían haber desaparecido de Liones, nadie los volvió a ver durante la tarde o la noche.

Ban, como era de esperarse, se ahogó en alcohol… aunque King siempre estuvo al pendiente de él pues tenía la impresión que en esta ocasión no estaba celebrando, por más que intentó no hubo poder alguno que apartara a Ban de unas cuantas botellas de cerveza que tomó de la bodega del capitán, con seguridad algo muy importante le tenía en este estado, pero por más que King intentó hablar al respecto y descubrir la verdad, Ban lo esquivaba, aunque no paso mucho tiempo hasta que quedó profundamente dormido sobre una mesa.

King suspiró- no tienes remedio… –dijo con pena e inmediatamente lo hizo levitar y lo llevó a la alcoba que compartían ambos, dejándolo sobre la cama.

Instintivamente se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, buscando a Diane, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la vio de pie observando el cielo estrellado y sonrió mientras se disponía a salir y acompañarla, sin embargo un pensamiento repentino le hizo detenerse: seguramente ella deseaba estar sola luego de haber visto al capitán y la princesa, quizá estaba demasiado triste y no quisiera a nadie a su lado… en momentos como estos la soledad es la mejor compañía pensó, muy a su pesar se obligó a sí mismo a recostarse en su improvisada cama, aunque no lograba dormirse, no dejaba de sentir un inmenso dolor al pensar en el sufrimiento que seguramente estaba sintiendo Diane en esos momentos.

Tras unos minutos, que a King le parecieron eternos, finalmente no pudo más y le venció su preocupación por Diane, de un brinco se lanzó fuera de su hamaca y aún abrazando a Chastiefol bajó rápidamente al primer nivel y salió al encuentro de la gigante.

¿Cómo están tus heridas, Diane? –preguntó cuando ya estuvo a su lado, sacando a la gigante de sus pensamientos.

Ah, King –respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa, provocando un leve sonrojamiento en el rey de las hadas- estoy bien, la curación de Elizabeth terminó de restablecerme, aunque tú ya habías hecho bastante por mí –añadió- ¿tú cómo estás?

Yo también estoy completamente curado –respondió él sin dudar.

No me refería a tus heridas físicas… sino a la muerte de tu amigo… -susurró Diane apenada, más aún al ver que el semblante en el rostro de King cambió a uno de completa amargura.

Helbram fue mi único y mejor amigo… creo que al final seguimos siéndolo… él no merecía seguir siendo un títere de Hendricksen… -concluyó convencido- y yo, siendo su mejor amigo, tenía la obligación de detenerlo…

Eres muy fuerte King… -acotó Diane mientras sonreía, provocando un nuevo sonrojamiento en el rey de las hadas- yo nunca podría hacer algo así… bueno, no es que tenga muchos amigos… -añadió, aunque se quedó pensando en esto último, ¿nunca había tenido amigos antes de pertenecer al grupo de los siete pecados?- siempre he estado sola… -susurró.

¡Pero nosotros tenemos ya mucho tiempo de ser amigos! –dijo King espontáneamente y nunca se imaginó el efecto que estas palabras iban a tener en Diane, fueron como una llave que abrió ese cofre de recuerdos cerrado durante tanto tiempo.

Fue como si de pronto un remolino de pensamientos se abalanzaran y lucharan por ocupar el lugar primordial en su cabeza, fueron tantos y tan repentinos que Diane dio un paso hacia atrás pues estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, alertando a King quien inmediatamente le preguntó si algo le había ocurrido.

Verlo con ese semblante preocupado frente a ella hizo que reaccionara, ¡TÚ ERES HARLEQUIN! –exclamó en su mente pero fue incapaz de encontrar la voz para decírselo, ¿o era su valor acaso? ¿O era culpa? No podía explicarse a qué se debía, pero las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron muy diferentes a lo que realmente quería decirle a King en esos momentos- estoy muy cansada… -fue lo que dijo.

King sonrió- tienes razón… es ya muy noche… te dejaré descansar… -dijo e inmediatamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Boar Hat, la gigante lo observaba alejarse- Buenas noches Diane –añadió antes de ingresar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Buenas noches… Harlequin… -susurró llevándose ambas manos al pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y se sumergía en todos los recuerdos que le invadían… eran tantos y tan hermosos que no entendía cómo su corazón no se salía de su pecho en ese preciso instante, pues latía tan rápido y tan fuerte…

Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación que King compartía con Ban y lo vio decirle adiós desde la ventana mientras le dedicaba una tierna y a la vez hermosa sonrisa.

Diane también le respondió el adiós con ambas manos, pero la verdad era que no podía resistir las ansias de ir tras él y abrazarlo… y jamás soltarlo para que no volvieran a separarse…


	4. Una solución

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**UNA SOLUCIÓN**

* * *

La noche si bien parecía que traería paz a la gran mayoría de los habitantes, en realidad no lo fue tanto… el fragor de la batalla que recién había concluido aún estaba presente en la mente y corazones de todos.

King no era la excepción: unos recuerdos muy dolorosos invadían sus sueños y no le permitían descansar, se movía de lado a lado en la hamaca mientras estrujaba con mayor fuerza a Chastiefol, sin lograr despertar de la pesadilla- Helbram… -susurraba dormido al recordar la batalla que tuvo con su mejor amigo, no podía olvidar su rostro sereno mientras recibía el último ataque del girasol… esa sonrisa sincera era lo que más le atormentaba.

De pronto logró despertar, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras unas cálidas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas… Se mantuvo en esta posición unos minutos. Aún no había amanecido, aunque la claridad ya empezaba a abrirse paso tímidamente entre la penumbra de la noche.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Ban, que dormía profundamente en su cama, sea lo que fuere que le atormentara el día anterior no le atormentaba en los sueños como a él; instintivamente levitó fuera de la hamaca y se aproximó a la ventana para ver a Diane, la encontró recostada aún… durmiendo supuso él y sonrió tiernamente: verla siempre le daba una calidez especial en el corazón que le tranquilizaba… nuevamente se volvió a recostar en la hamaca y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

Lo que él ignoraba o no pudo notar porque aún estaba muy oscuro, era que Diane no estaba dormida, ni tranquila… lloraba con desesperación al recordar los muchos y los hermosos años que pasó al lado de King cuando era una niña y por más que intentaba forzar su mente, no lograba recordar cómo había sido posible que ella olvidara a su amado Harlequin, si era más que obvio que él era todo para ella.

Y sobre todo, lloraba más de la pena al recordar la infinidad de veces que le dijo a King que amaba al Capitán y las muchas veces que le demostró su amor por él… y el rostro y la mirada de King luego de esas confesiones y muestras de afecto… la tristeza y melancolía que se reflejaban en esos ojos tan amables que ella tanto amaba…

Se arrepentía tanto y se culpaba aún más por haberlo olvidado… ¿cómo había sido posible que ella lo olvidara? Por más que pensara al respecto, no encontraba ninguna explicación.

Unas aves empezaron a cantar a la distancia, anunciando la inminente salida del sol… esto logró distraerla un poco, había llorado tanto que con seguridad sus ojos estaban rojos… por ningún motivo podía permitir que le vieran así, en especial que King le viera así… sería como confirmarle que lo que había pasado entre el capitán y Elizabeth le había afectado muchísimo, sin pensarlo siquiera se incorporó dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible del Boar Hat hasta que lograra tranquilizarse y pensar más a detalle cómo arreglar las cosas, porque definitivamente tenía que arreglar todo con él…

Lo amaba, de eso estaba completamente segura… lo que le hacía dudar era si él aún seguía amándola como en aquel entonces cuando le prometió amarla por siempre… quería creer que sí, especialmente luego de verlo luchar por ella con tanta fiereza, incluso al punto de arriesgar su vida.

Se aproximó a la ventana de la habitación de King y lo vio profundamente dormido en su hamaca y a Chastiefol levitando a su lado, Diane sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, no importaba qué hubiera pasado… él estaba allí… con ella… así como lo había prometido muchos años atrás, a pesar de todo y aún luego de escucharla muchas veces declarar su amor por el capitán.

Ya se vislumbraban los primeros rayos del sol y esto logró distraerla, así que se apresuró a dirigirse a las afueras de Liones, con la intención de esperar unas horas a que el semblante de su rostro no demostrara que había estado llorando y de paso a pensar un poco más en cómo hablaría con King ahora que había recuperado todos sus recuerdos sobre él, definitivamente tenía que arreglar las cosas… pero estaba muy nerviosa… de pronto King ya no era el King que ella creía conocer… King era su amado Harlequin, no podía verlo ni tratarlo de la misma forma como lo había hecho desde que era parte de los Siete Pecados.

* * *

King lentamente abrió los ojos y bostezó, ya la claridad había inundado completamente su habitación, dirigió su mirada a la cama y ya no observó a Ban allí- _seguramente salió hace ya tiempo_ –pensó, después de todo siempre era King el último en despertarse.

Bostezó nuevamente y se desperezó, instintivamente se dirigió a la ventana, con la esperanza de encontrar aún a Diane durmiendo, aunque ya sabía que no la encontraría ahí, ella también se despertaba antes que él.

Le restó importancia al hecho de no verla dormida, sonrió y se apresuró a salir de la habitación… esperaba encontrarla en los alrededores del Boar Hat, y no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un solo segundo lejos de ella.

* * *

Pero Diane no estaba cerca del bar, estaba en el este, a las afueras de la capital de Liones, sentada en el bosque observaba ensimismada una flor silvestre, con sumo cuidado le daba vueltas a la diminuta flor entre sus dedos mientras más y más recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, observaba la flor… pero su mente divagaba en la vez que, cuando discutió fuertemente con Matrona por haber enviado a Dolores a esa misión, su corazón le recordó a Harlequin y ella tontamente lo había confundido con el capitán.

¿Cómo pude? –Se cuestionó mientras dejaba caer la flor al suelo y se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza- ¿cómo pude engañarme a mí misma? era él, siempre lo supe, pero… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué me engañé a mí misma pensando que Harlequin era el capitán? ¿Por qué lo olvidé? ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?

Nuevamente su mirada se nubló y unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, trató de limpiarlas con ambas manos, pero más y más lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos…

Hubiera continuado llorando mucho más tiempo de no ser porque escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de los matorrales tras ella, rápidamente volteó la mirada y se puso en guardia, sin embargo se tranquilizó al observar salir a Merlín de los arbustos.

Diane, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le interrogó la recién llegada.

Eh… yo… necesitaba tiempo libre para pensar… -respondió en casi susurros preocupada de que Merlín iba a interrogarla respecto a su deplorable estado.

Ya veo –dijo Merlín sin prestarle demasiada atención a su respuesta mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo y daba unos pasos delante de Diane.

¿Buscas algo? –Inquirió la gigante al ver a su compañera tan contrariada.

Merlín le devolvió la mirada y sonrió- no, no es nada, sólo seguía un rastro, pero tal parece que lo que busco ya no está –respondió cruzándose de brazos y observando más detenidamente a Diane- ¿te sucedió algo? El capitán me comentó sobre su enfrentamiento con Hendricksen, pero tu parece que no lo has superado aún –acotó tranquilamente.

Diane desvió la mirada azorada, no sabiendo qué hacer o decir… no quería contar a Merlín toda su historia con King, especialmente esa parte donde lo había olvidado y confundido con el capitán, lentamente volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Merlín, corroborando que ésta seguía en silencio observándola- ¡Mira como está mi ropa! –Explicó, no sabiendo más que decir- no puedo estar con los demás cuando estoy vestida así…

Afortunadamente, creo que tengo la solución perfecta para tu problema –dijo con seguridad Merlín y sin dar tiempo de nada, Diane se encontró a sí misma en un lugar desconocido, una ciudad como Liones, pero no era allí… se habían teletransportado gracias a la magia de Merlín.

Espera un momento –indicó Merlín tranquilamente, mientras ingresaba a una torre del castillo, Diane le veía alejarse incapaz de siquiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, sin lugar a dudas había sido una forma muy efectiva de cambiarle abruptamente los pensamientos.

Un grupo de niños pasaron corriendo a su lado y se detuvieron admirados al ver a la gigante, logrando incomodarla con sus expresiones de asombro; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Diane recordara ese horrible sentimiento de no encajar con los humanos al ver que muchos la evitaban y hablaban entre ellos a susurros, seguramente respecto a ella.

Pero para su alivio Merlín regresó pronto trayendo consigo un pequeño frasco y un pequeño paquete- ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó mostrando un vestido que sacó del paquete a Diane.

¡Es muy bonito Merlín! –Exclamó con algarabía, olvidando su reciente molestia- pero tú no usas ese tipo de vestimentas –añadió confundida mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el pequeño vestido y alternaba su mirada entre el vestido y Merlín.

No es para mí –explicó tranquilamente Merlín- es para ti, así puedes quitarte esa ropa andrajosa y unirte a la celebración en Liones… para que puedas usarlo necesitas tomar esto –añadió ante la mirada confundida de Diane y le mostró el frasco- Artículo mágico número 172, o tabletas reductoras… tomas una píldora de estas y durante siete horas tendrás el tamaño de un humano normal, aunque conservarás tu fuerza.

Una auténtica sonrisa de felicidad se formó en el rostro de Diane al imaginar todas las posibilidades que tendría al tomarse una píldora, Merlín también sonrió complacida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, King buscó y buscó por mucho tiempo a Diane en los alrededores del Boar Hat, incluso buscó en la capital al no encontrarla decidió regresar al bar y esperó un tiempo a ver si ella regresaba, desesperado luego comenzó a atormentar a Ban preguntándole una y otra vez si había visto a Diane, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta negativa.

Finalmente muy apesumbrado decidió regresar a la ciudad acompañado por Oslow y se detuvo en la cima de una torre, el sabueso negro se acomodó sobre él como siempre solía hacerlo y ambos observaron a los humanos trabajar arduamente en la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Pero en la mente y el corazón del Rey de las Hadas solo había lugar para ella… para su amada Diane…


	5. Sí quiero

**CAPÍTULO V**

**SÍ QUIERO**

* * *

_Suspiro_

Diane debe estar muy deprimida… luego de ver al capitán y a Lady Elizabeth así… yo estaría deprimido también –susurró para sí mismo King, sin apartar su mirada de los hombres que trabajaban.

Oslow, aún acomodado sobre su espalda le respondió con un pequeño ladrido.

No… no hay nada de malo con que el capitán se lleve bien con la princesa, pero… si tomo en cuenta los sentimientos de Diane, no puedo alegrarme completamente –añadió y de pronto una indescriptible felicidad recorrió su cuerpo provocando que se incorporara, expulsando a Oslow de su espalda en el acto- ¡Eso es! ¡¿Acaso no es esta la oportunidad perfecta que estaba esperando para que Diane se enamore de mí?! –exclamó.

Pero con la misma velocidad con que la determinación había hecho acto de presencia en el rostro de King, se había ido y en su lugar había dejado la inseguridad propia del rey de las hadas, quien no soportando más la pena que le embargaba al imaginarse siquiera el poder hablarle sobre sus sentimientos a Diane se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha- ¿Pero cómo hago para que se enamore de mí? Si Diane solo me ve como un amigo… -se preguntaba a sí mismo, pero los insistentes ladridos de Oslow le distrajeron un poco.

¿Que si debería ayudar a los humanos? Está bien, está bien, soy un hada –respondió al sabueso pero sin dejar su posición actual, los continuaba observando hasta que notó que uno de ellos estaba muy distraído como para darse cuenta que una columna de madera iba a caerle encima.

Sin dudarlo, King se abalanzó hacia el lugar y utilizando su poder logró hacer levitar la columna justo a tiempo para que no dañara al humano- No deberías distraerte así, ¿sabes? –dijo con determinación al hombre que lo observaba aún impactado.

Sí… sí… gracias… -se disculpó el humano- pensaba en mi esposa, ella me dejó hace tiempo y dejé de prestar atención en lo que hacía –susurró.

Lo… lo dejó… -susurró para sus adentros King, pero al asociar esta situación con Diane, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se imaginó una escena donde la gigante se alejaba de él, recordó que no la había visto desde esa mañana y que precisamente la estaba buscando.

¡No! Podría ser que ella nos dejó por el impacto de ayer al… -comenzó a preguntarse a sí mismo, pero no pudo terminar pues por su reciente distracción olvidó seguir haciendo levitar la columna y esta cayó justo encima suyo, arrastrándolo hacia el suelo- ¡es… pesado! Por favor… ayúdenme! –exclamó con desesperación.

Pronto más hombres rodearon a King mientras algunos exclamaban que un chico había sido aplastado por una columna.

El rey hada empezó a sentir que el peso de la columna comenzaba a asfixiarlo, sin embargo de pronto se sintió liberado- no deberías distraerte así, King -escuchó decirle una voz que él conocía perfectamente bien, mientras los hombres murmuraban asombrados que la chica había podido levantar la columna con una sola mano.

King se volteó para observar a quien le había salvado- ¿Di... Diane? -susurró mientras la chica le devolvía una grata sonrisa.

Minutos después Diane le explicaba a King la razón por la cual tenía el tamaño de una humana mientras él le observaba aún asombrado- ¡Una píldora funciona por siete horas! -exclamó emocionada- Merlín es una genio ¿verdad? -concluyó al percatarse que su interlocutor no le respondía nada, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

¿Qué pasa King? -se animó a preguntarle Diane confundida- ¿me... veo rara con esta ropa...?

Él notó el dejo de preocupación en su voz y se apresuró a ordenar sus ideas para expresar todo lo que había estado sintiendo desde que la había vuelto a ver, en realidad había creído que ella se había alejado por lo del capitán y la princesa- no... uh... ¿cómo decir esto...? -fue lo único que logró articular.

Diane no entendió lo que él trataba de decirle y lo interrumpió- ¿o es extraño que me vea pequeña? -le preguntó mientras mantenía una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro y bajaba la mirada, temerosa de lo que él podría decirle, después de todo King ya no era solo su compañero en los siete pecados capitales... su aprobación era demasiado importante porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas agradarle, ver que aún tendría alguna oportunidad.

¡No, no es eso! ¡No es lo que intento decir! -exclamó King mientras negaba con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando que Diane levantara la mirada para observarlo- es solo que... ya seas grande o pequeña, tú eres siempre tú. Eso es lo que pienso. -concluyó el rey hada con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Sin percatarse siquiera, Diane se sonrojó y sonrió tiernamente: ahí estaba él frente a ella sonriéndole, su amado Harlequin, aquel que le había dado momentos tan felices en su niñez, aquel que la había protegido aún a costa de su propia vida... la persona más importante en su vida, a quien creyó haber perdido hacía muchos años atrás... él seguía ahí con ella, como se lo había prometido...

Tras unos segundos, Diane instintivamente tomó su cabello y se cubrió los labios con el mismo, así como solía hacerlo cuando estaba avergonzada- Pero, claro! King, tonto! -fue lo único que logró decir.

Eso... fue tan raro? -Inquirió él confundido, pero de pronto recordó el festival- ya que el festival nacional de fundación es mañana, ¿por qué no invitas al capitán? ¡estoy seguro que él no te rechazará! ¡no, estoy seguro que nadie podría rechazarte, Diane! -exclamó sin siquiera pensarlo, inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta que él mismo estaba lanzando a su amada Diane a los brazos del capitán_ ¡Oh, soy un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_ pensó.

Diane, por el contrario, al escuchar a King sintió una terrible decepción... pero no hacia él, sino hacia sí misma, ella le había dicho muchísimas veces a Harlequin que estaba enamorada del capitán, era normal en el rey hada buscar la felicidad de ella aún a costa de la propia... ¡pero ya había sido suficiente! tenía una oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla- ¡Muy bien! ¡entonces voy a preguntarlo! -exclamó con decisión.

King casi pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía al escuchar esto último, pero todo había sido su culpa... él lo había provocado: había tenido la excusa ideal para tener un tiempo con ella y en su lugar le había aconsejado que se fuera con otro... oh... no había en el reino alguien más estúpido que él, bajó la mirada al suelo.

Diane se inclinó levemente y le sonrió- ¡King! ¿Irías al festival conmigo? -preguntó con determinación.

El rey hada parpadeó, aún confundido, ¿había escuchado bien o le traicionaban sus oídos? ¿acaso Diane, su amada Diane, le había pedido ir con ella al festival? estaba seguro que había escuchado bien, pero era algo demasiado maravilloso, demasiado increíble para ser real, ¿podría estar pasando? levantó la mirada para observar a Diane.

¿Podrías repetirlo? -fue lo único que logró articular, pero al mismo tiempo no esperó a que ella le aclarara y se apresuró a añadir- No, no, si voy me entrometeré entre ustedes dos...

Lo que quise decir es que quiero ir contigo, King -le interrumpió ella decidida.

La había escuchado perfectamente bien en esta ocasión, estaba seguro... acaso Diane, ¿realmente quería ir con él? había... ¿esperanza? no, no podía ser verdad... ¿o sí?- ¿Podrías repetirlo? -volvió a preguntar y con esta pregunta se le iba el alma, de lo que Diane respondiera dependía su felicidad o su desdicha.

Pero ella continuó firme- King, quiero ir contigo al festival, ¿quieres ir tu conmigo? -preguntó por tercera vez.

El rostro deprimido del rey se iluminó inmediatamente y una sonrisa auténtica se formó en su rostro- Sí quiero, Diane -respondió sin dudar.

Ella también sonrió aliviada, por un momento temió que King fuera a rechazarla, pero verlo sonriendo tan genuina y felizmente le dio esperanza, una esperanza que creyó perdida, una esperanza que le reconfortaba el corazón y le hacía soñar con un futuro feliz a su lado... y se pensaba aferrar con todas sus fuerzas a ese futuro soñado con él.

Ya había sufrido muchísimo por haberlo olvidado... ahora solo pensaba en pasar todo el tiempo que fuese posible a su lado, no dejarlo ir nunca más... amarlo hasta el último aliento...


End file.
